1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a saddle-type vehicle provided with a parking brake lever connected to a parking brake mechanism, for temporarily fixing the position of a wheel when parking the vehicle. More specifically, the present invention relations to an improved attachment structure for mounting a parking brake lever on a frame of a saddle-type vehicle.
2. Description of the Background Art
A parking brake system for a saddle-type vehicle is conventionally known, in which a head pipe for supporting a handlebar is covered with a front cover, and in which a parking brake lever and a grip handle are disposed beneath the front cover. An example of a prior art parking brake system is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2002-154469. The prior art system of this reference will be described with reference to FIG. 11, which is a reproduction of FIG. 5 of Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2002-154469, and which has been renumbered herein.
FIG. 11 illustrates the basic construction of a prior art parking brake system. A parking brake lever 365 and a grip handle 366 are housed in a recessed portion 373 formed in a front cover 331. The parking brake lever 365 and the grip handle 366 are disposed so as not to protrude from a surface 374 of the front cover 331. Since the parking brake lever 365 and the grip handle 366 are disposed on the same, right-hand, side as a throttle grip 386, a operator can easily reach his or her right hand to operate the parking brake lever 365.
The prior art parking brake lever 365 is offset from the center of the vehicle, with an axis thereof extending generally vertically. An operating mechanism for the parking brake lever extends in the vehicle width direction. This necessitates providing a space for accommodating the operating mechanism in the vehicle width direction. In the prior art system, however, there is a shortage of space for mounting the operating mechanism, especially in the case of a vehicle that has no front cover 331. Specifically, positioning the parking brake lever 365 with the operating mechanism arranged in the vehicle width direction requires more space around the head pipe than would optimally be required.